livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Living on our own Wiki:Charart/ Approval Page
Chararts for approval Here are the Kittypet blanks that I made. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, you don't have to put these Up. They are fine. But I am going to do Sandstorm's image instead of Firestar's while I'm waiting for th leader charart.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! Prey Hunter Blanks~for approval Here i have done one Preyhunter i wanted to show it to you if you like them ill do the rest..if you dont ill try again i tried making this on fullsized but then you couldnt make out the back feet.. so do i make the rest? Is it CBA? Is it approved?!? please don't delete the comments other people have put up. We might need them. Other than that, I think it's ready. Approved?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I didnt delete them though.... ~*.Sundawn~*. then where did they go?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont knowO_o Sundawn o_O i like it,it's better now :) FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How about this ¶Icewish¶ , 00:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) So you didnt like mine? O_o Sundawn o_O ummm Icewish ur mouse looks like a spider with eyes,Sun's was like that before but she changed it,I like Sun's better FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) its a preyhunter from the Tribe of Halloween jkjk O_o Sundawn o_O Hahaha good joke Sun,I hope i didn't offend you Icewish FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yah, mine was a fail but at least I tried. That was a funny joke Sun. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I CBA Sundawn's blank. I'm sorry, but can someone draw a bird in his mouth? A mouse is just to small and not enough to show it is a Prey-hunter. If no one can draw a bird, then I CBA it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice blanks~for approval How is it? If you like the style, I'll maake the rest of them. I know, the front right leg's funky:)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) well,i like how the tail looks, but to be honest the front right leg looks like it's twisted,crooked,or broken like Cinderpelt's I hope i didn't hurt ur feelings Spotz FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 07:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dont like it. The tail could be a little striater and the front right paw looks like Cinderpelt's leg after it was run over by a Monster. Sorry, ¶Icewish¶ , 13:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah. I'm not artistic. Can someone else do it in the same postion but less messed up?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I will try. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, cant do it. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i try? ~*.Sundawn~*. i did do it but it wont let me upload it... can i try to do it?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) here it is, tell me if i have to change it FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The paw looks even more twisted now, but now it's too big and twisted.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) eh *shrugs* at least i tried my best FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) How's this¶Icewish¶ , 19:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hmmm the front legs look skinny and the left leg look kind of funny but besides that it looks good FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) How's this now? ¶Icewish¶ , 22:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) better CBA anybody with me? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) like hers alot O_o Sundawn o_O i CBA I CBA too.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe Deputy charart~ up for approval here he is! I hope you like him.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i like it but the stripe isn't on the tail like the warrior one FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The stripe needs to be on the tail and face. ¶Icewish¶ , 21:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded. Is it better now?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) to much black on his head and the back FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded. Is it okay now?^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Make the stripe a little thiner. ¶Icewish¶ , 12:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded. it is as thin as it will go now.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Silverstreaam Warrior and Kit charart~ up for approval Here is the charart for Silverstream's warrior charart,tell me if I need to change something or is it CBA?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I like it. CBA (Warrior charart)¶Icewish¶ , 00:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's the kit version of Silverstream, if it's not right tell me wat needs to be changed if not CBA?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Needs more shading (Kit charart)¶Icewish¶ , 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) is it better now?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 14:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Much better. CBA ¶Icewish¶ , 15:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Cba both wheres her Queen? there's no queen yet Sundawn FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a part of this wiki, but she is silver with black tabby stripes, not white with silver tabby stripes. 00:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) im sorry it's already approved and it's kind of white becuz of the dodge tool. and also it doesn't say she has black tabby stripes FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) i agree partly with Ivy. She NEVER was described as a white tabby in the books, so these should be saved as alts or something, and firestream should make the silver with black tabby stripes ones. Also, I think Firestream is ready to become a warrior of project charart.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Firestar Deputy How's this? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ it's better than my messed up one,i like it!! CBA!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:18, June 24, 2011(UTC) Yeah it looks great! ☆ Snowdazzle ☆ ''I hate that llama'' 01:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw Warrior,Kit,and Deputy charart~ up for approval alright im done with Brambleclaw's warrior charart,now for his kit and deputy one.HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!! CBA??? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 07:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You need to add the shading and stuff. ¶Icewish¶ , 18:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) srry i forgot to do that and here is the kit one 19:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Much better. CBA ¶Icewish¶ , 20:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) the last charart of Brambleclaw FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you shade in the tabby lines on the chararts? ¶Icewish¶ , 20:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) which one? the deputy charart?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) All of them. ¶Icewish¶ , 01:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) blur the stripes more in all of them.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotz can u do it for me? i suck at blurring and Icewish if u read this plz assign me to cats that isn't a tabby people will make me make blur the tabby or such :\ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project: Charart Category:Page